Getting Help
First, don't panic. BioWare Mythic is commited to giving you the best Customer Service in the gaming industry. To this end, if you are having problems within the game, we have provided a number of different ways to help resolve your situation. 'The Help Menu' The first thing you can do is press the F1 key, or type /help. This will bring up our in-game help system. This system has answers to many common questions, and instructions on a wide variety of commands, gameplay features and common problems. To the left of the Cancel button is a bullet to "Show help on startup." Selecting this bullet will show the Help menu whenever you log in. Otherwise, it will only appear in very specific circumstances, such as when entering a new expansion area for the first time. Under the Help menu, there are a number of options: 'Basics' covers the subcategories: *and Selling *Basics *Communication *and Binding *Something To Do *With Players *do I find a specific NPC? *Inventory *and Equipment *Mouse *Interaction *previous lines without retyping everything *Key Assignments *Commands *an Object 'Customization' covers the subcategories: *can I customize the way my character looks? *if my 'Customize' button isn't available? 'Information and Customer Support ' covers the subcategories: *Splitting *Advisor *the game *am stuck *Support *Support 'and Transport' discusses how you can travel through the game world. 'Interface' covers the subcategories: *Game Windows *Bonuses *Window *Menu *Window *Bar *Friends *Journal *Quickbar *Charged/Quest Items *Social *Window *and Combat Window 'Magic System' discusses the basics of magic use, including these subcategories: *Do I get Spells? *Spells *Spells *Types 'Housing' discusses the Foundations expansion at length via the following subcategories: *to the Neighborhood *things you need to know *your claim *your house *your house *your yard *inside *Rent *Tokens *Housing *Others *Friend Level Permissions *your Home *Bindstones *Merchants *Bankers *back to your house *slash commands *Market Interface *Options for PvE and PvP Servers *Housing for Pendragon Testers 'vs. Realm' discusses the New Frontiers expansion at length in the subcategories: *on the Realm War *Battlegrounds *Boats *Co-Operative Server *and Towers *Plazer versus Plazer Server *Warfare *Chain *Relics *Abilities *Rewards *Terrain *Doors in the Frontiers *the Realmwar Map 'Horse, Flight and Boat' will list all of the available horse and boat routes available outside the Frontiers, broken down by realm or expansion. 'Content: Trials of Atlantis' explores the ToA expansion through the following subcategories: *are the Trials of Atlantis *can take the Trials *do I Start My First Trial *are Master Abilities *do I swim underwater *do I use the Ferry Boats *bought my own personal boat, how do I use it 'Content: Catacombs' explores the Catacombs expansion through the following subcategories: *is a Private Adventuring? *are Dungeon Tasks? *do I do with Aurulite? *are Mini Quests unique? *do I use Obelisks? 'Content: Darkness Rising' explores the Darkness Rising expansion through the following subcategories: *are Champion Quests and how do I start them? *are Chamion Levels *Mount 'The Advice System' If the Help menu doesn't resolve your problem, you can try using the Player Advice system. This system will put you in touch with other, experienced players who have a desire to help out other players who may be having problems within the game. Just use the /advice chat channel to ask other player for assistance. Please remember that, while players may be willing to help with your gameplay questions, they are not employees of Mythic Entertainment, nor are the monitored by Mythic Entertainment. They may be in a bad mood, away from the keyboard, or just too busy to answer your question immediately. They may simply be wrong, or have incomplete information. If one player is unable to help you, you can try asking another. 'In-Game Customer Service Representatives' If you still have an unresolved issue, you can Appeal to report a problem to our In-Game Customer Service Representatives. CSRs are available for in-game support 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. To submit an appeal, type /appeal followed by the text you wish to send to Customer Service. For example, if you're unable to move for some reason, you can type /appeal Help, I cannot move. One you hit Enter, you'll be shown a popup window with a number of choices: 'Report' is to be used if you're experiencing a quest bug, or a bug you don't need to be contacted back about. For example, if your cloak doesn't fit right on your character model, or you've found an NPC who gives incorrect dialogue, you can appeal them as Character Bugs or Other Bugs. You will only ever be contacted back from a Bug appeal if you select Quest Bug, which should only be used for quest-related problems. If you're experiencing another type of bug, but one that you need contact from a CSR about, you can use the most appropriate choice. 'Report' can be used if you're experiencing a problem with another player, or have witnessed another player cheating. You can also target a player with a name you find offensive or innapropriate, and use the Naming Violation option under Violation Report. 'Appeal' will, again, give you instructions on using the Advisor system, as well as options for Stuck and Emergency Appeal options. Use the Stuck option if you're unable to move, unable to log a character in, or are experiencing another game-stopping issue. Note that while many things can be annoying, or may stop you from doing what you want to do, very few things are considered game-stopping. A spellcaster who finds himself unable to cast any spells is having a game-stopping issue. A character who finds a quest mob too difficult to defeat is not. If no other category seems to fit, use the Emergency Appeal option. Once you've placed your appeal, a CSR will address your issue as soon as possible. Please note that, while every appeal is important and will be addressed in as timely a manner as possible, some appeals have a higher priority then others. For example, a player who is unable to move will be helped before a player who is experiencing a graphical glitch with an armor piece. 'Tech Support & Billing' If you're having problems installing or running the games, or have questions about your account or billing, please go to our support website at DAoC Support. On this site, you will find very useful information about how to solve your problems, a powerful knowledgebase of information, and tools to help you with any account changes you need to make. If this does not resolve your technical or billing question, please feel free to call our customer support department at (650) 628-1001. We will help you work through any problems that you have and ensure that you get the maximum enjoyment out of DAoC. Our customer support line is open from 10am to 10 pm Eastern time, 7 days a week, to serve you best. Category:New Player Guide Category:Gameplay